1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to guide attachments for hand-held power wood cutting tools, particularly saws having circular blades.
One of the disadvantages of power hand saws, particularly circular saws and the like, is the difficulty of following a perfectly straight line across large workpieces such as sheet plywood and the like. Due to the tendency of the saw to wander or otherwise angularly deviate from a straight line, corrective force must be applied which results in kick-backs and the like, a common cause of accidents.
Edge guided attachments have been devised for saws, however, if the line to be followed is a considerable distance from the edge of the sheet of plywood, or if the edge of the board is not straight, or if the line to be followed is biased relative to the edge of the sheet of plywood, such guide attachments which use the edge of the sheet of plywood as a guide edge are of no use. It is, of course, possible to clamp a straight edge across the work-piece to act as a saw guide, however, this is a time consuming practice and requires careful measurement to ensure that the straight-edge is correctly positioned so that when engaged with the sole plate of the saw, the saw blade follows a straight line.